


Height

by alrightginger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/pseuds/alrightginger
Summary: Remus is taller than him now. Sirius finds it both infuriating and intoxicating.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	Height

**Author's Note:**

  * For [womeninthesequel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/gifts).



> Wrote this in 45 minutes.

Remus is taller than him now. 

It’s both infuriating and intoxicating. How can one person possess so much height and the thing they choose to do with it is to grab a simple book from the top shelf in the library? All to bury his nose in it. 

There are much better things Remus could be doing with his height, Sirius thinks, chewing on the tip of his quill. 

Namely him, if he’s being crude. Which normally he is, but today he’s trying to restrain himself.

“You’re staring again, Black,” Lily says, yawning. She’s bored. In the library of all places. Which isn’t that big of a deal for Sirius. He’s  _ always  _ bored in the library. But this is Lily, and Lily…

He blinks. 

What’s she doing here anyway?

“When did you show up?” he asks, fixing her with a stare other girls would swoon at. Lily does not. Whether she wants to admit it or not, she’s got her sights set on his idiot best mate. 

“I’ve been sitting here for about five minutes now,” she tells him, hands laced together as her chin rests on them. She gives him an innocent stare. She’s not so innocent, he knows. The shaking of the bed next to him at two in the morning tells him so. James is excellent at silencing charms. Not so much at keeping the bed itself quiet.

He really needs to tell him that the charm only works on voices, not on a bed frame hitting a wall, but he’s having his fun and he supposes that if they wanted people to know, they would have actually told someone, so he lets it slide. 

“There are other tables you could sit at,” Sirius says, mimicking her posture. 

“Everywhere else is...less interesting.”

He narrows his eyes. 

“He’s gotten quite tall over the summer,” Lily continues, the side of her mouth quirking. “Hasn’t he?”

Minx. 

She’s an absolute minx. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sirius says, turning back to his essay. Drat, what is he even working on right now? He hasn’t even started. 

_ “Remus,”  _ Lily sighs. “He’s so tall. It looks good on him.”

Sirius stomps down the jealousy he feels with his muggle boots because it’s what she wants. She’s  _ trying  _ to rile him up because it’s the only way she’ll get anything out of him.

“Hmm, I haven’t noticed.”

“Shame,” Lily says, standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She points two tables down where a fifth year Ravenclaw is observing more than just her notes. “Other people have.” 

Lily smiles, waving at Remus as she goes. The jealousy he worked so hard to push down boils back over and he accidentally snaps his quill in half. 

He blinks down at it, shocked. 

Well, that is probably an overreaction.

“Dammit, Evans.” 

Sirius watches as Remus disappears further into the library, out of his sight. He doesn’t like that. 

It’s different than before. Before he wanted to keep Remus in his line of vision to make sure nothing happened to him. To protect him. 

Now...he wants to look at him. 

His lower stomach aches when he does. He isn’t entirely sure what it means. 

Before he can register what he’s doing, he pushes his chair back with enough force that it clatters to the ground and follows Remus further into the stacks. He’s done this a thousand times, following Remus into whatever section he’s lost himself in to pull him out. 

But this time instead of asking to go and huffing about being bored, he breathes a sigh of relief when he finally finds him and just stands there, watching the other boy with a tilted head. 

Something about Remus has always drawn Sirius to him. 

And it’s more than the fact that he’s tall. 

Though, his being tall is quite the bonus. 

But, somewhere deep down in the most wretched part of himself, he’s let an attraction grow for his friend. And it’s not the fact that he’s a boy that makes him feel wretched for it. After all, Sirius is anything but a prude. 

It’s the fact that he’s a Black and his mother is an awful wench of a woman that would make anyone Sirius found himself involved with completely miserable. 

And Remus has had enough misery for a lifetime without adding Sirius’ affections on top of that. 

But that doesn’t stop him from wanting the other boy. 

And,  _ oh,  _ how he wants him. 

“Are you just going to keep standing there and staring at me?” Remus asks, his eyes never once leaving the page. 

“I’m enjoying the view,” Sirius says, because while he’s fucked, he’s still a flirt. 

Remus pulls himself away from the book to give Sirius a still boyish smile. It hasn’t changed like the rest of him. It makes Sirius’ heart pound. 

“You can enjoy it closer, you know,” he tells him. 

He isn’t sure of the implications of the invitation, but he takes it anyway. 

Each step he takes feels carefully placed, as though he knows exactly where he can misstep in order to cross a line. 

He enjoys crossing lines, but not at Remus’ expense. Not again. 

“There,” Remus says when Sirius has finally reached him. “Isn’t that better?” 

“Much.”

He leans against the bookshelf, hands tucked into his trouser pockets. It should be harder for Remus to see the blush that taints his cheeks this way. If he keeps his eyes forward, at least. 

“Oh dear,” Remus tuts. He puts the book back, dragging his finger across the spines of other books as he continues his search for whatever he’s looking for. Sirius’ jealousy knows no bounds, apparently, and he finds himself wishing he were a dusty old book. 

“What?” he asks, allowing his eyes to follow along with Remus’ finger. It stops near Sirius’ shoulder. 

“This won’t do,” Remus says. “You can’t enjoy the view if you won't even look at me properly.”

Sirius starts so much at Remus’ bluntness that he actually does look at him. He has to look up, and it’s infuriating. The smirk on Remus’ face is even more so. 

“I’m looking at you,” he protests. 

“Hmm,” Remus muses in the sort of way that would make him a good professor. The sort of way that leaves Sirius with filthy fantasies. “Now, why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Remus’ eyes are soft, and far more ember colored than they normally are. He’s getting closer to the full moon, and there’s something so animalistic about it that it makes Sirius’ stomach flip. 

“You’re tall,” Sirius says without really thinking. “It’s infuriating.”

Remus looks amused, leaning down so that they’re nearly nose to nose. “Is that better?”

Sirius refuses to back away even though the logical part of his mind tells him that he should. He’s never listened to that side anyway. He doesn't know why it exists in the first place. 

“Almost,” Sirius says, eyes betraying him and flickering towards Remus’ lips. When he meets the wolf’s eyes again, they’ve gone dark. 

“What can I do to make it better, Sirius?”

“Nothing that won’t drag you down to my level,” Sirius says, his voice husky. 

Remus smiles, bending down further to nuzzle his nose against Sirius’. He’s never imagined such a gesture to hold so much intimacy, but it does. “How about if I pull you up to mine, then?”

“You wouldn’t want that,” Sirius whispers, lips parted as Remus traces his nose with his own. 

“You don’t know what I want.”

Sirius meets Remus’ eyes - so very close - like a challenge, refusing to look away, so when Remus crosses the distance between them, because he’s always been braver than anyone ever expects, he sees the way they dilate up close. 

Their lips brush together, hesitant at first, and for the first time in his life, Sirius lets someone else take control. For the first time, he lets himself be vulnerable to someone. 

_ Tilt your head just so,  _ Remus instructs him, the way he’s always been good at doing but Sirius has never experienced it quite this way before. The pads of his thumbs are stroking Sirius’ jawline as he moves him closer into the bookshelf, and Sirius makes a small  _ oof  _ sound as the shelf teeters a bit. 

Sirius' eyes close at the same time his mouth opens, and Remus chuckles into the kiss, deepening it and pulling Sirius’ heart out of his throat. He hadn’t even realized it had been lodged there, and he thinks that perhaps it’s always been, trying to get to Remus and he had been refusing it for so long. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Remus mutters against his lips. 

“I never knew,” Sirius hears himself say through the fog. 

The curve of Remus’ smirk spreads across Sirius' own lips. “I’m very good at keeping secrets.” 

He’s smug. Sirius never knew this side of Remus existed, and he’s eager to explore more sides of him, so he drags his tongue across Remus’ teeth where he’s met with the pointed sharpness of a fang and rewarded with a groan. 

He wonders if it’s a side effect of the full moon, his fangs. 

He also wonders if Remus will drag them across his skin if he asks. 

He’s nearly about to when they hear the clearing of a throat. They both go ridged, fearing that it’s Pince, but when they turn it’s to find a very amused James standing at the end of the aisle, arms crossed. 

“Lily told me I’d find you both here, but told me I may want to leave you be,” he says, smirking. “Guess I know why.” 

Sirius turns scarlet, unable to play this off like other things apparently. “You should listen to her more often.” 

“I know,” James says, looking positively lovesick. “She’s as smart as she is beautiful.” 

Sirius would gag if his bottom lip wasn’t currently being traced by Remus’ thumb. He realizes then that he hasn’t fully pulled away. He realizes that he doesn’t want to, no matter the repercussions. 

“Need anything?” Remus asks, looking at James but keeping the movement of his thumb going. 

“Nah, just bored,” James admits. “But clearly you aren’t, so I’ll let you two get back to it, I guess.” 

“Have Evans cure your boredom,” Sirius tells him. 

James laughs, waving as he goes. Sirius thinks that’s probably exactly what he’s going to do. 

“We may not want to go back to the dorm room for a bit,” he says, shuddering. He isn’t sure if it’s the thought of James and Evans shagging that does it or the proximity he still finds himself in. 

“I think we’re just fine here,” Remus answers. He’s nuzzling Sirius again, this time against his neck at the place where his pulse point is going wild. 

Sirius agrees. 

Especially when he feels the sharp drag of teeth there.


End file.
